Family Fears
by DreamBigBeliever
Summary: FUTURE-FIC... Its 9 years later and Spitfire is now married with a daughter, Isabelle. But when their greatest fears are brought into the light... will their family survive? Major Spitfire. Some Chalant. Romance, Family, Horror, and Hurt/Comfort all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**This is A future Spitfire fic!**

**Rating: T [ for save keeping]**

**Character: Artemis, Wally West, Isabelle West (Artemis and Wally 3yr daughter), Harm, Dick Grayson( future chapter), Zatanna ( future chapter) and Sportsmaster (future chapter).**

**Ships: Spitfire(clearly), Chalant**

**Chapters: 10-15ch.**

Chapter 1: 2025 - 9 Years Later

Artemis was sitting on the porch, watching a little 3yr. old-_ their _little 3yr old play and run around in the yard. She sat their and thought of this little girl in front of her. She had his red hair and freckles while she had her olive skin and dark gray eyes. She looked up at the sky and saw a storm was coming.

" Isabelle, come inside. its going to rain." she shouted. Isabelle came running in the house. Suddenly as Artemis walked inside she heard the door close.

"Daddy!"

" Hey, Princess. You been a good girl today?" he said picking her up.

" Yup." She said with a smile on her face.

Artemis walked over and kissed her husband. " How was work babe?"

"Good. But it felt kinda long." He began swinging Isabelle up in the air.

" Wally! Stop it that . She can get hurt."

" How? You _know_ that nobody gets hurt in my arms." She thought back more than 10 years ago in Biyala.

" True..." Their family sat at the table to eat dinner. Then it was off to bed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Wally finally was able to put his daughter to sleep. He walked in his room and shut the door when he noticed Artemis on the bed. She was staring at the T.V. shaking. Wally looked at the screen.

"-_Breaking News. A Major prison breakout has several criminals are now missing.-"_ They began the list of escaped criminals. One of them being- Harm. He remembered when she told him about Halloween night. How he nearly killed her and Zatanna. He remembered the fear his acher had just by recalling that night. She turn off the T.V. with the remote.

"Artemis?"

" Yes?", she said trying avoid his eyes. The speedster rushed to her side and sat on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be." she said trying to move away. Wally grabbed her arm, pulling her into his embrace, forcing her to look at him.

" I know your afraid of him."

" I- I am not afraid of him. So what. He nearly killed me. He wasn't the first. He _isn't_ the last." she said pulling away.

" He _wasn't _the last.", Wally quickly added. Artemis put her hand on his cheek.

" Wally, I am _not _scared of...Harm. Maybe when I was in my teens, but I'm 29. I am a grown woman and I know how to take care of myself. And even if I was scared of him, you might be able ot save me but you can't protect me from everything."

" Wanna bet.", he said grabbing her hand and moving it from his face.

" Wally. Its realty. You just can't save someone, me being no expection. Especially when your married to someone who comes from a line of heroes."

" In my mind, it doesn't make a difference." He said leaning to kiss her. She was the first to pull away.

" Can we go to sleep now. Its getting late."

" Sure, beautiful." He kissed her forehead, changed his clothes and layed next to her. Wally knew the truth. He knew she was scared. And he was right. He wrapped his arms aroung her tightly and fell asleep. It took hours for Artemis to fall asleep. The fear inside her was killing her. For a second, she felt like waking Wally up so he could tell her everything was going to be okay. But, she didn't want him to know. It was 4:17 when she falling when to sleep.

**What do you think? Review and send me thoughts of what you think should happen! I will try to update every few days. Bye for now!**

** -DreamBigBeliever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle in the comics is the Daughter of Artemis, so I decided to use her for this storyline. I do not own any of the Young Justice characters. Only Isabelle.**

Chapter 2: A Daughter's Safety

Days, weeks, _months _passed by with no sign of Harm. The League had searched everywhere for him, but there still was no sign of him. Certain members of the leagues began to grow concern. They knew that the longer Harm was free, the more danger Artemis and Zatanna were in.

.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning at the West household. Wally was already off to work at the Police Department in Palo Atlo. Artemis was getting Isabelle dressed and ready for Pre-K so she could head off to work.

" Isabelle, get your jacket so we can leave" shouted from her bedroom.

" OK, mommy." Isabelle yelled back.

Artemis was grabbing the car keys when suddenly she her a scream. It was Isabelle. Artemis ran to her room and saw her daughter on the floor crying with her arm covered in blood and glass surrounding her. Artemis rushed to her.

" What happened?"

" Somebody broke the window,mommy. And the glass hurt me." Isabelle said in tears. " Mommy,it... it hurts..." Isabelle screaming in pain.

Artemis rushed her daughter to the hostipal. She hadn't called Wally until she knew Isabelle was safe.

.

Wally was studying a substance in the lab when Artemis' called.

" Hey, Beautiful. How-"

" Wally, Its Isabelle. She hurt.", Artemis said with panic in her voice.

" What! Where is she?"

" We're at Jefferson Memorial Hostipal. Please hurry." He hang up the phone and he ran. Ran as fast as he could, hoping that his little girl was okay.

.

Artemis was with Isabelle in the emergency room waiting for the results.

" Daddy!" Isabelle had lighten up when she saw her father.

" Hey Princess, you okay? What Happened?", he said giving her a hug.

" I got cut by glass cause somebody brake the window."

Artemis stood from her seat and led her husband to the door.

" Babe, who the hell broke her window?", he said quietly so Isabelle wouldn't here their conversation.

" I don't know. She was in her room getting her jacket when I heard her scream and I rushed to her room to see her on flooring bleeding from her arm.", Artemis turn up away from him and stared at the 3yr. old sitting on the bed.

" Mr. and Mrs. West?" Both parents turn around the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dollen. I'm the doctor who tended your daughter."

" Is she okay?",Wally asked.

" Now she is. We removed all the glass from her arm and can be taken home."

" Thank you so much doctor." Artemis said in relief.

"Come on Baywatch, lets take her home."

" After you, beauiful.", he said leading her into the room. Wally and Artemis took their little girl home. Wally had put Isabelle to sleep in their room since her room was clearly un-safe. Artemis noticed the object that was thrown through Isabelle's window. It a rock with a note taped to it. ' _You and your magican friend ruined my life, now I ruin yours.' _Artemis looked up from the note. She knew who wrote it. Harm. And she knew that as long as he was around, their was danger.

**Interesting huh? Please review and send me your ideas for future chapters. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here'S the next chapter. Finally we get to see what happened to Chalant!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Only Isabelle.**

Chapter 3: Concern

Artemis froze. _'Harm did this? Harm hurt my child?',_ she thought.

" Artemis?"

" Wally!" Artemis turned around to see her husband, trying to hide the note behind her.

"Where's Isabelle?"

"I put her to sleep in our bed. What's that? "

" What's what."

" What's that behind you?". Wally gently grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him to retrieve the note. He took it from her hands and read it. Artemis saw the Wally's facial expression change.

" Who wrote this?"

"Who do you think wrote it, Wally."

"Harm.", he gasped.

" What am _I_ going to do?" Artemis sighed as she looked away from her husband and walked toward the broken window.

" What do you mean what are _you_ going?", Wally stated while raising an eyebrow.

" Harm is my problem, Wally. Its my fault he hurt Isabelle."

" Harm is not _your_ problem, he's _our_ problem." Artemis turned around and faced him.

"He isn't after you, he is after me. Thanks for the concern Baywatch."

"Babe, your my wife. If me wants to hurts you he gotta get through me.",he said pulling her close. " We'll get through this, babe, together. No ifs, buts , and ors, okay."

"alright." she whispered into his chest.

" Now, why don't you go lay down next to Isabelle and i'll join you two later." Artemis pulled away to look at him.

" And where are you going to be?"

" I'm going to call Dick and warn him about Zatanna." Artemis nodded in agreement. She kissed Wally on the lips and went to join her daughter.

.

Zatanna walking through the hallway in her apartment buliding. She had just returned from a mission and was tired. She got to her apartment, went inside, and close the door, when she heard something behind her. She turned around, facing the window and saw him. A man she once knew but tried to forget.

" Nightwing?"

" Long time, no see, Zatanna. How you've been." Zatanna went to turned on the light so see could see him.

" How i've been. Lets see shall we. We had a thing for each other from the beginning. We started dating when you became Nightwing. You, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally betrayed the team and the league and created some patheic ruse. You used me to make the Galmour Charm so Artemis could go undercover. And to top it all off, you left, you disappeared. So how do you think I've been?", she yelled.

" Zatanna, I am sorry. I really am. And do care about you."

" You care about me? You have a funny way of showing it."

" If I didn't care, i wouldn't be here." He said, walking closer to her.

" Why, are you here, Dick?"

" Harm. He's back. He already went for Artemis and attacked her daughter. I have a bad feeling your next."

" I can take care of myself, Nightwing. Thank you for the concern. Now please go." Zatanna pointed at the window. Nightwing nodded and left. Zatanna on her couch, curled up on her couch,beginning to cry. '_If he still cared about her, why did he leave? Why leave her?_ Zatanna tried to stop the tears tried to stop caring about him, but she just couldn't. She stayed there for the rest of the night.

**Please review/comments and send me your thoughts about what you think should happen in future. Bye for now!**

**(P.S. I should updating " What the Future Holds" soon. Stay tuned!)**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Important!**

** Sorry for the hugh wait! All my Fanfics are currently on hitatus due to busy-ness and high school. I plan on updating "**_**Family Fears**_**" and "**_**What the future Holds**_**" by 10/10/12. If by then I have not updated please leave me a comment and let me know.**

**A few "**_**Family Fears**_** " Spoilers:**

**1. **_**Someone **__**WILL DIE!**_

**2. Chalant's fate will be revealed!**

**3. Sportsmaster will be involved!**

**4. Something Will happen to Artemis and Zatanna!**

**...**

**I'm still debating many other things that could happen. What do you think should happen? Comment below on your thoughts, ideas, and predictions... Bye for Now!**

** -DreamBigBeliever**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Gone

**Sorry for the long wait and for this chapter being a very late. I did plan to update a few weeks ago, but then I got punished {stupidest reason ever!}, then internet was down and now finally Hurricane Sandy. Its pretty bad. I got the worse of it being in Philly. Anyway,here is chapter 4! I've decided that Barry is still the Flash and Has a repaired/close relationship with Wally.**

Artemis woke up to see Zatanna unconscienous, who was bleeding from her nose and had a bruised cheek.

"Zatanna! Zatanna!", Artemis shouted while shaking her awake. Slowly, Zatanna began to awaken. It took 3 seconds for her to realize that Isabelle was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we?" asked Zatanna.

" I don't know. But we have to find my daughter. Now." Artemis said in panic. Zatanna was surprised that she forgotten that Artemis had given birth to Isabelle. Especially with how much Flash had talked about her after she was born.

"Wait, she was with you?"

"Yes. And now she's not. "

" . Where was the last place you saw her?",asked the magican. Artemis thought back.

_Flashback_

_"Wally?" Artemis called from the bedroom as she heard someone opening and closing the front door. She looked at the clock. It was 4:15. Wally wasn't suppose to be back from work for another hour. As she headed down the hall to go downstairs, she passed Isabelle's room,where her daughter was watching T.V. The moment after she when down the stairs, she saw out of the corner of her eye, something moving. The next thing she knew, She a hand grabbing the back of her head and slamming it into the wall. Artemis fell to the ground, seeing Isabelle running to her side and hearing her scream before blacking out._

"Artemis?" Artemis heard her name and suddenly regained herself.

"The last time I saw her, is after someone slammed my head into the wall, her coming to me and screaming. Then everything went black."

" It was Harm. He's the one who slammed your head. Who made your daughter scream. I know because he came for me too."

"Why now? 15 years later?"

" We're the reason he went to jail. You can't expect someone to forget that overnight. Come on. Lets go find Izzy." said Zatanna, as she stood up reaching out a hand to Artemis, who still sitting out the floor.

...

" When I get a hold of him, he's dead!", Wally yelled.

"Relax, Wally. We'll find them.", Nightwing said, trying to calm the speedster down.

" Relax, relax! He took my wife and daughter. Why should I relax. Unlike you, I've made an effort to be in Artemis' and Isabelle's life!" Nightwing looked down after that statement. Wally was right. He fought for Artemis for the past 15 years. He never gave up. Not while she was undercover. Not while she was in a hostipal bed for a few weeks after her cover was didn't. He truly did love Zatanna and wanted her in there with him, and not wherever the hell she was now.

The speedster sighed. " Look Dick. I'm sorry I said that. But they're my life. I have nothing to live for if they aren't here. And I know how you feel about Zatanna."

" Well we are not going to find them standing here. Lets go get our girls' back."

**10/30/12: I am typing the next chapter since I have a fully charged laptop and nothing to do because of the Hurricane. I finished working on this during the hurricane.**

**YJ: So far Season2 is awesome and sadly is on hitatus again after only 2 ep. Cartoon Network starting to act like a bunch of idiots. If they want to play, we'll play. Make sure you sign the petition. It is avaiable at **** . **. **Also, boycott. We will get our YJ one way or another. Till next time {Promise it will be shorter.},bye!**

** -DreamBigBeliever**


End file.
